Hogwarts Hero style
by Please-Sensei
Summary: Avengers characters in Hogwarts mostly following Thor and Loki they will not be a pair in this but there will be other slash pairings read at your own risk hoping you like this will update asap much love dont hate me hugs to all
1. Chapter 1

The boy with green eyes.

Age 3;

Mr. and Mrs. Awlfather, of 84 Asguard Lane were proud to say , that they were "perfectly nice people eh".

They were the last people you'd expect to have a dysfunctional family or anything of the sort simply because they conducted them selves so wonderfully amongst people. Mr. Awlfather was the major of the small Canadian town of Jotun. An older Gentleman who carried himself with all the grace and poise of a king he stood almost a head taller than anyone in town. A mid length mane of graying blond hair and a perfectly manicured beard off set buy bold sapphire eyes and a pearly white smile had all the women in town swooning but none of them stood a chance against Mrs. Awlfather. Delicate and fine boned, fragile like a orchid hair like corn silk, eyes stormy sea blue-gray she complemented her husband perfectly.

They had two sons and would be having no more as the were heading towards their fifties and had had quite a bit of trouble with conception. Their first son Thor was every bit as golden and beautiful and his parents and I their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

And as for the other son well the Awlfathers had quite a secret. And their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.

(This smells of plagiarism, but onward we ride for GLORYYYY)

Age 10;

As the boys grew the Awlfathers new Loki would soon notice the differences between him an the rest of his family but I seemed that both Thor and Loki were happy boys and their lives as though nothing could ever bother the two of them as long as they had each other and they played laughed and stayed up late talking about action films but slowly as their parents started to spoil Thor more and give him more allowances than Loki, Loki thought it was high time for him to step into the lime light and so the tricks and pranks started slowly but surely chairs breaking, decaf coffee replacing the real stuff at late night counsel meetings and other unexplained mishaps the Awlfathers started to get more and more distant from their less beloved son but Thor was always there for Loki.

He was the sun to him, the only one who he ever felt truly loved him, but soon they were to move into there own rooms. And with that change a whole slew of changes started to be made but they clung to there friendship not knowing that soon they would need it more than anything.

[A/N] **so peeps what cha think soo so short im sorry I really am this is my first fan fiction I don't think that there will be slash anytime soon and there wont be thorki (sorry not this time but I do love me some thorki ;) r and r if you can I wont ever leave you on a cliff if I ever decide I quit this ill write up a quick thing so you know all the plot I hate it when people leave you hanging) bye thank you for trying this**


	2. Chapter 2

TRIGGER WARNIG there is some child molestation in this chapter not rape but unwanted touching does happen! Im sorry if ive darkened this to much

****Bit of a time skip****

A few days from their twelfth birthday, one lovely spring morning, Thor decided to show Loki a favorite spot of his. Thor leads the way in his bright way bashing blithely through the forest snapping twigs, crunching leaves, brimming with joy so delighted to show his brother a special place.

Busting through the last line of trees towards a lake, overexcited and beaming, he runs straight into a large boy with a beer bottle clutched in a large meaty paw. The boy is disgruntled and familiar "You, you're the mayors kid righ'?" he slurs

Grabbing a fist full of shirt he pulled Thor to face height his foul alcohol laden breath fanning his face in thick putrid waves.

"Don't you dare tell your folks' bout this."

Thor jerked his face away from the stench coming from the boy's mouth.

"And if I do?" he fired then hawked a wad of spit into the boys face wiping his face with one hand then slamming his head into Thor's face.

His friend who was smoking something with his back to them sat up and took notice of what his friend and a blond little boy looking faintly confused he ran his hand through dull brown locks and said "Who's that cha got there John?"

In his excitement Thor had left quite a gap between him and his brother.

As he caught up being quite a bit quieter then Thor had been, Loki caught sight of Thor lifted off the ground by the 17 year old son of one of the cops in town John something behind him it seemed his best friend Oliver is there to he always looked at Loki in a way that made his stomach turn.

_Oh no please don't say anything Thor I might be able to get us out of this _

He slid out from where he had been hiding amongst some ferns just in time to hear John snarl "It seems like this brat needs to be taught a lesson."

Grabbing a fistful of golden hair he starts dragging Thor towards the lake. Heart beating wildly against his ribs Loki dashes forward and jumps on Johns back raking his fingernails down his face leaving four bloody streaks. Roaring in pain he lets Thor go and reaches to tear Loki off his back.

His hand cracks across Loki's face and he tosses him to Oliver and growls "I know you like this kid. Take care of him for me eh?" smirking nastily as he turns back to Thor and kicking the branch he had found out of his hand and snaking his hand back into Thor's hair he dragged him knee deep in the lake and pushed his head under the cool greenish water and laughed.

His lungs begging for oxygen fingernails scrabbling uselessly against the hand forcing him under he was yanked jerkily back up scalp coughing and spiting he emerged and then shoved back under skin stinging sharply with the force of colliding with the water.

Twice more being pulled out and stuffed back in his vision got hazy, as he was pulled out again his face bashed into something solid causing his lip to split and his nose to crunch.

He lay there with his cheek pressed on the cold hard surface of what he had hit.

As he slowly realized the hand in his hair was slack he turned and found his assailant unconscious.

"gublhn" he muttered thickly as blood trickled down his chin.

Attempting to sit up his head swam. He put a hand back to steady him self which promptly slid out as soon as he put his weight on it his head met hardness with a sickening crack.

Past his throbbing head he starts to hear something _…what is that? Sounds like…_

Eyes widening a little as he hears grunts and moans with soft lust filled encouragements like "you like that huh?" and "mmmh such a pretty boy" and noises that could only have been his brothers whimpers , "stop"s and "no"s.

Groaning he jerked his body into action staggering to his feet to find his brother pinned face up under Oliver without his shirt and his pants unbuttoned both his hands pinned against the mossy floor red marks all over his abdomen and throat starkly contrasted by the milk white of his skin.

Thor threw himself forward a few steps almost toppling over and blindly threw punches they hit nothing.

…well not entirely nothing his fists pounded uselessly at the air but the grunts of pain and the way Oliver flew backward proved to be very effective.

Thor wailed the air until he threw his fist with a little to much feeling in it and span himself fully around….. and to the ground he stared uncomprehending at the ice that covered the entire lake.

Someone pulled him onto his back and he found him self staring up at his brother "Loki you're ok!" he smiled up at his brothers scared face and his smile slid from his face. Loki tugged at him until he stood up very reluctantly and said "Come on I need to get out of here."

_ **Im such a bad person poor loki I needed something to bitter him a little don't hate me ****L**


End file.
